Forum:Guest In Other Companies
Okay so you guys know how the Crypton section has a "Guest" section that features the recognized fanmades? I was just wondering why we can't add these to other companies such as Bplats with Vocaloid: China characters and AHSoftware with the Ice Mountain cast, I mean I find it kind of weird that fanmades still seem more important that characters that are directly related to the VOCALOIDs. Xeyuzio 23:09, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Their placement in "misc." was tempory when I did the mass creation of all the templates we have now. I was using the CFM navigational template as the thing to base all other Templates on. "Guest" was meant to go on other templates, but after I added "Luna" and "Mosh" to Internet co. I didn't have time to edit the template to add the new section in there and retweak all the numbering since I was doing other things. I never got around to it afterwards and forgot about it. So this should have happened by now, but this is one of a number of things I forgot to do on this wikia, particularly after the argument on Vocaloid Otaku forums I had with the members. One-Winged Hawk 07:46, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I think it is a good idea, if you know how to edit the template (please use preview) then please edit it. The main reason it wasn't done, is distraction with other things on the wiki. And likely having to do with not knowing how they relate directly, as you can see with CFM it is easy. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:09, June 7, 2012 (UTC) That wasn't bad intention, the think is that I barely use the navigation box. That's a good idea because that will give a space for the articles of characters as Mosh and Luna . Go ahead! If you have some troubles with the template just tell me :P Adept-eX 02:11, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Glad you guys agree. The only thing I will really need help is with adding it to the navigation at the bottom of the pages, since I'm still fairly new to the wiki I don't know how to do that yet. I'll start working on the pages tomorrow and when I'm done with each one I will notify one of you guys, though it would be better if I was taught on how to edit it. Xeyuzio 02:31, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I'll try to start it tomorrow for sure, I'll do Ice Mountain first and then go to the rest, I forgot about this. Xeyuzio 02:19, June 8, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. Anyways I finished Hiyama Akito's page http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Hiyama_Akito , all that is needed left is to add reference to Vocaloidism since almost all the material comes from them. Here is the page. http://www.vocaloidism.com/2011/09/02/kiyoterus-band-official-ice-mountain-guidebook/ And we also need to add him to the navigation box of AH-Software and add the navigation box of course. Xeyuzio 16:58, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I added the Navigation template on the page for you. However, I couldn't add it on the template because I don't know how to do those bullet things. I think I will put it on with a *sign instead for now StarsandPeacesigns 19:55, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, the pages are ready now. The one thing I didn't know what to do with is Hiyama Kiyoteru's, should I just add this information into his current page or create a second one? Xeyuzio 20:40, June 8, 2012 (UTC)